


Addicted

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [54]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica visits Adilyn in her room one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



Jessica stood on the lawn outside the Bellefleur mansion, gazing up at the open second-story window. Using her vampire strength, she gave a giant leap and grasped onto the windowsill, then pulled herself inside Adilyn’s bedroom.

The Halfling sat up in bed and turned on the light on her nightstand. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming” she said.

“Like I could stay away from you” said Jessica, kicking off her shoes and sliding into bed beside Adilyn.

Adilyn lay back down, her back pressed against Jessica’s chest. Jessica wrapped one arm securely around the other woman. Then, after planting a gentle kiss on her neck, she extended her fangs and sank them into Adilyn, causing the Halfling to moan in pain and pleasure.

As she fed, Jessica realized how much she needed this. Her time spent with Adilyn with the highlight of her day (well, night). Yes, Adilyn’s blood was addictive, but on the nights when they didn’t see each other, Jessica found herself longing for all of Adilyn, not just her blood.

When she’d had her fill, Jessica removed her fangs from Adilyn. Then, she sank them into her own arm, which she held in front of the Halfling. Adilyn drank until her wounds were healed.

Because as addicted as Jessica was to Adilyn, Adilyn was addicted to Jessica.


End file.
